


Forbidden Love

by AemonKitten



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rhaegar Won, Dark, Dark Character, Emotional Manipulation, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Underage, F/F, F/M, Incest, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Lyanna Stark Lives, Multi, Not Actually Harem, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Parent/Child Incest, R Plus L Equals J, Sibling Incest, Slow Build, Slow Paced, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-30 14:11:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17225525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AemonKitten/pseuds/AemonKitten
Summary: Lyanna survives the day of destiny and gives birth to twins.Rhaegar finds out the last requirement for prophecy is his death. He sacrifices himself and saves his family.His wives, promise the King that his plans won't go to waste.Lyanna stays as at Kings Landing and raises the children with thier brothers and sisters and family.However, because Jaehaerys looked exactly like Rhaegar save for his grey eyes, she begins to have thoughts about him; and thus, their life slowly devolves – or evolves, depending on who you ask – into little more than sexual acts and debauchery.Will the lies and schemes remain hidden forever?Targaryens lust for power is far more powerful than their lust for their sisters





	Forbidden Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DolorousEdditor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DolorousEdditor/gifts), [KadenIV](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KadenIV/gifts).



It was the day after Jon and Visenya's fourth birthday, and prince Jaehaerys was playing with his new toy dragon when Lyanna and Elia came in. They were both Jon’s mothers; he knew that Elia wasn’t his real one, but after being around her as long as he could remember and being allowed to drink from her breasts, he saw her as another mother.  
   
“Jon, honey?” Lya’s voice broke Jon out of his thoughts, and he looked at the dark haired Queen. “Yes, mama?”  
   
“Could you come with us for a minute? We need to talk.”  
   
Jon nodded confusedly and stood up to follow Lyanna and Elia. After a minute of walking, they came upon the kitchen, and Jon sat opposite of Lyanna. She sighed, and shared a look with Elia. “I – no, we – we feel that you need to get used to solid food.” Lyanna was cut off by Jon's cry.  
   
“What? Why?!” Jon liked both of his mum’ breastmilk a lot, thankyouverymuch. To him, it was the most amazing thing in the world.  
   
“When you go to Winterfell, we won’t be there to give you milk.” Elia said after a second.  
   
“Well, then you can come to Winterfell with me.” Jon declared, and started playing with Balerion again as if the matter was closed.  
   
“It doesn’t work that way, sweetie.” Lyanna said, and Jon put down the toy again to pout at his mums.  
   
“Then I won’t go to there.”  
   
Lyanna and Elia sighed, and the former spoke up after a moment of silence. “How about a compromise? You will eat a bit, and I will give you milk afterwards.” Jon mulled it over for a second, before deciding he wasn’t going to get anything better and nodding.  
   
“Good. Thank you, honey, for agreeing. Eli? Could you call Mya to bring – let’s start with something all kids like. Lemon cakes.” Elia grinned in reply, and waved her hand at the working girl.  
   
Jon stood up and took a seat next to Lyanna, leaning into her side when the food appeared in front of him after a few minutes. “I don’t want to.” He mumbled, turning his head away from the food, inadvertently burying his head in her chead as he did so.  
   
“I promise you’ll like it. And you can have my milk to wash the taste away.” Lyanna placated, and Jon begrudgingly agreed, taking one of the foreign, yellowish pieces and putting it in his mouth.  
   
He looked up questioningly at his mother after realizing he couldn’t swallow, and Elia answered. “You need to chew. Move your jaw.” Jon nodded in realization and started moving his teeth.  
   
The taste… wasn’t bad, actually, but he still preferred milk. After eating four, Jon looked up questioningly at Lyanna and, when she nodded with a smile, he went over to suckle greedily on her nipples to wash the weird taste away.  
   
Lyanna was taken by surprise by the sudden assault and moaned out loud, drawing the attention of Jon. Elia had left to wake the princesses up and bring them downstairs. “Did I hurt you, mum?” Jon asked, concerned. Lyanna shook her head. “No, I stubbed my toe. Please continue.”  
   
Jon bent down again and started sucking as hard as he had before, and Lya had just enough time to bite on her lip before she moaned, successfully stifling the sound. Jon gave another hard suck, and her hand slipped subconsciously to her crotch, where her pussy was dripping all over the chair. Lyanna had just enough willpower to stop herself from rubbing, chanting ‘This is wrong, This is wrong, This is wrong, This is wrong,’ like a mantra in her head, but even that failed when Jon accidently bit down on her nipple.  
   
The Queen regent stifled another moan and this time she couldn’t resist. She plunged her fingers into the depths of her cunt, working them furiously while her son, her own flesh and blood, sucked on her nipples like a lover. Jon sucked again, and his mother almost moaned out loud. Lyanna unconsciously spread her legs and continued working her fingers while Jon sucked even more, completely unaware of what he was doing to his mother as he lapped up her milk.  
   
Then, Jon sucked one more time, harshly, and Lyanna screamed in pleasure as she flicked her clit again and had her first orgasm in more than three years, finally accepting the fact that she had just masturbated while her son sucked her tits to drink her milk. If anything, that just gave her a harder orgasm. In a way, that was logical; prior to this, her hardest turn ons were back on Winterfell when she was playing with Benjen like when they rode horses together, Benjen behind her. Those were the days, before she met Rhaegar, way back. Lyanna had an incest kink, and she only just realized it.  
   
Jon, upon hearing his mother moan again with what he thought was pain, immediately backed off and started apologizing. “I’m so sorry, mama! I didn’t mean to do that, I swear!”  
   
Lyanna was just coming out of her haze when she heard the words her son was saying, and immediately pulled him into a hug. “You didn’t hurt me, dear. You made me feel very good.”  
   
“Oh.” Jon frowned cutely, “But why did you sound like you were hurt?”  
   
She smiled at him. “Because I felt so good, honey, that’s why.” At that moment, Elia walked in, carrying the Jon's twin sister and princess Daenerys while they were latched onto her breasts. She didn’t look like she heard anything.  
 

~ _FB_ ~                       
   
Later that day, Lyanna stepped into the Library, looking for Elia. The latter was sitting on a large pile of books, using them as a chair while she read an ancient book about Targaryens.  
   
“Elia?”  
   
She looked up from her book. “What is it?” Upon seeing Lyanna's disturbed expression, Elia shuffled to the side a bit and patted the spot next to her.  
   
Lyanna sat down before she spoke up. “This morning, after you left to get the girls, Jaehaerys made me –”  
   
“He made you cum.” Elia replied bluntly, getting a startled look from Lyanna. “Yes, I know.” She smiled slightly. “You were quite loud, you know.”  
   
Lya blushed. “Well, am I – am I a monster for doing this?”  
   
Elia shook her head quickly with wide eyes. “No, of course not! I mean, sure, it’s abnormal even for us, but it doesn’t make you a monster.” She smiled coyly. “In fact, I have been tempted to do the same a few times while he or his sisters sucked on my milk.”  
   
Stunned, Lyanna gaped at her friend. “But – I thought –”  
   
“No,” Elia shook her head. “I’m not as pure as you think, Lya. Now,” She stood up, pulling her friend with her. “We need to give our son the sex talk, to make sure he understands what it means when you yell.” Elia grinned as she and Lyanna walked through the halls of Red keep in search for their son. “Who knows? Maybe he can do the masturbating for us.”

~ _FB_ ~

   
It took quite some time, but eventually they found Jon playing with his sister and aunt in the his room. The two Targaryen queens shared a look – they might as well do it with the daughters in the room, because they needed to hear it as well, even though they probably wouldn’t remember.  
   
“Jon?”  
   
Jon looked up at his mothers, who were sitting on the only bed. “Can you join us, please? There’s something we need to talk to you about.”  
   
His eyes immediately grew wide. “I haven’t done anything wrong, have I? Because if I did, I swear I –”  
   
Elia suddenly stood up and walked over. She pressed one of her nipples onto his mouth mid-sentence, and instincts cut in. Within a second, the only sound in the room was Jon sucking on his surrogate mother’s breast.  
   
“You did nothing wrong, my sweet dragon,” Elia announced as she led him to the bed Lyanna was still sitting on while stroking his hair softly. They sat on the couch, and Jon continued sucking from his position with his knees folded under him. Elia's milk, which had not yet fully replenished from the girls’ feeding, was soon drying out.  
   
“Do you remember when you fed from me this morning, and I made weird noises?” Lya asked and, after realizing Elia's breast was empty, Jon raised his head and nodded, still snuggled into his mother.  
   
“I told you that was because I liked it. Now, you need to watch me for the next part.”  
   
Jon turned his head to look and saw his mum sitting on the armrest of the couch, with one leg down on the ground and another over the back of the couch. This made Jon stare right into her crotch. “Mum? Why don’t you have a willy?”  
   
Both his parents chuckled, and Elia spoke up. “That’s what we’re here to tell you, honey, so pay attention.” Jon nodded quickly, and Lyanna continued.  
   
“When a man and a woman love each other…”  
   
~ _FB_ ~  
   
Jon blinked. Then blinked again.  
   
“So you liked it when I drank harder?” He asked to clarify, and Lyanna – who had, by now, taken her seat next to Jon again – nodded in reply.  
   
“Then I will keep doing that!” Jon declared with a grin, and his mothers grinned back. Lyanna swept him up in a hug.  
   
“Thank you, sweetie.”  
   
Jon scrunched up his face, which was still pressed into his mum’s chest. “But,” he started, “You said that boys can maste – muster – miste – feel good too?”  
   
Lyanna nodded. “Masturbate.” She corrected.  
   
“Yes, that.” Jon gazed up at them with innocent grey eyes. “How?”  
   
“Well,” Elia began, “You have to wrap your hand around it and move it up and down.” She demonstrated on her finger with a pleased look on her face – as if she had wanted him to ask that.  
   
“Like this?” Jon reached down and imitated his mother, moving it up and down. He didn’t notice the look his parents shared as he continued doing it. Strangely, it started to rise a bit.  
   
“What is it doing?”  
   
Elia smiled at him. “It’s what we told you about – the erection.”  
   
“Oh.” Jon continued moving his little hand up and down his little 2” dick. It started feeling good; like he had to laugh in his lower belly. Lyanna and Elia just sat there, watching their son masturbate while they were sitting naked at his side. Lyanna felt dirty, as if she shouldn´t be there – which she shouldn’t – but couldn’t help but keep watching.  
   
Only a few seconds after he concluded that it felt like a laugh, Jon's eyes suddenly grew wide and his hand flew off his dick. “I have to pee!”  
   
He made to stand up, but Lyanna wrapped her arms around him and pulled him against her chest, taking over the job of masturbating. “Mum! What are you doing! I need to –”  
   
Jon's voice wavered and tapered off as he shuddered slightly, his four-year-old hips humping his mother’s hand as he came. Nothing came out, to the secret disappointment of the turned-on Queens.  
   
“What?” Jon asked, perplexed, after a few seconds. “But I needed to pee!”  
   
“That’s an orgasm, honey.” Elia spoke up. She was still wide-eyed and stunned that her milky pale shy and cute sister wife had just helped her four-year-old son come to an orgasm with his sisters and surrogate mother in the room. From her blushing face, Lyanna had only just realized what she’d done as well. Her eyes were still trained onto his cock, though, so she clearly wasn’t remorseful.  
   
“Oh.” It was silent for a few seconds, save for his mum’ laboured breathing. Then, Jon stood up, and went over to play with his sisters as if nothing happened.  
   
But something had changed, and it showed the next morning.  
   
~ _BF_ ~  
   
Jon was currently being fed mashed potatoes by his mum, but he wasn’t happy, because he found potatoes in all forms – save for main meals, which were tolerable – to be disgusting. He didn’t say that to his mama, of course, because she prepared the meal; but she most likely knew it anyways, because of his refusal to eat more than a few bites.  
   
“Come on, Jon.” Lyanna tried to persuade him. Elia was also in the room, feeding the girls. Jon shot a jealous glance over at them. “One more bite, then I’ll give you your milk.”  
   
Elia sighed when Jon shook his head. “It’s not going to work, Lya.” She turned to Jon.  
   
“If you eat that entire plate,” Jon scrunched up his nose and shook his head violently; there was still more than half left! “No, hear me out. If you eat that entire plate, you’ll get as much of Lya's milk as you want – you won’t need to share with your sister, because I’ll handle it this once.”  
   
Jon was now contemplating the offer heavily; he had been getting less and less milk because his sisters always fed with Lyanna until they were full, which took more milk every day. He still got his daily fill of milk, from both of his mothers, just not the amount he was used to.  
   
Elia, however, wasn’t done yet.  
   
“And, I’ll give you a handjob.” Lyanna's eyes flew open wide, but Jon merely cocked his head to the side confusedly.  
   
“What’s a handjob?”  
   
Elia smiled slightly. “What we did on the couch yesterday, after telling you about sex.”  
   
“Oh!” Jon nodded now and took over the fork from Lyanna, quickly shovelling up the mashed potatoes and swallowing them as soon as he was able – which, unfortunately, took some time.  
   
After a few minutes, the plate was empty, and Jon turned to his mother. She shifted over to the chair next to him and he quickly latched onto her nipple, sucking harshly as he did the day before, both to get rid of the awful taste that was mashed potatoes and to make his mummy feel good – he did promise, after all.  
   
Soon, the heavenly taste of breastmilk began to fill Jon's mouth and he began to swallow every few seconds, filling up his tummy slowly but surely. His tongue slipped out to taste it directly from the source.  
   
Lyanna moaned and Jon felt saw her hand reach down to her pussy from the corner of his eyes as he looked up at Lyannna's face. She began petting his hair with her free hand, pressing him closer into her breast.  
   
After  a few minutes, which were filled by sucking sounds made by Jon, Daenerys, and Visenya, and Lyanna's moans, along with additional words of encouragement from Elia that Jon somehow knew were more for his mum’s sake than his – “Suck your mum’s nipple, Jaehaerys. Taste her milk like the good son you are.” or, “Hmm, don’t you like it? Having your mum push her nipple into your mouth while you sit there on her hip, with your little dick standing up proudly?” – Jon switched over to the other breast.  
   
It only took a few seconds for what Lyanna was doing to her pussy – pushing her fingers inside, which Elia had explained to Jon was the female version of masturbating – to become more frenzied, and she began moaning much louder. Out of the corner of his eye, Jon saw Elia lift his sisters from her breasts and turn their bodies into their direction so that they were forced to watch his mother masturbate.  
   
“Yes!” Lyanna moaned again. “Fuck! Suck my tits, Jon! Suck your dirty mum’s tits while your other mother sits there watching us, making your sister and aunt do the same! Yes! Drink your half naked mum’s milk!”  
   
Then, with a loud scream that would have alerted the guards without a doubt if they hadn’t been told not to come in, Lyanna came all over the floor, splattering the carpet with the white, runny goodness that was girl-cum.  
   
Elia stood up and walked over immediately, the girls still in her arms. She sat down in the chair next to Lyanna's, and put Daenerys onto the table – she’d made it clear that she was done drinking.  
   
With Visenya still feeding from her left breast, she reached out with her right hand and pulled Jon closer without a word. He shifted over to Elia's lap, and she wrapped her arm around him, before wrapping her fingers around his tool, which was still standing proudly to attention.  
   
Jon shifted so that he could suck slightly on her breast, and Elia started pumping her hand up and down his length quickly. “Hmm,” Elia began in a husky voice, shooting a sly look over at Lyanna, who was watching with her eyes wide and her fingers in her pussy, “Don’t you love to suck my breast, Jon? It’s even better when I’m giving you a handjob, isn’t it? Your mum is watching, you know. She loves to watch her own son’s length get pumped by a woman she thinks of as her sister. She loves to watch her daughter sucking one of my naked breasts while her son does the other. She’s masturbating right now, even.”  
   
Elia turned her look at Jon, who was staring up at her face from her nipple. “And what about you? Don’t you get excited when you know your mother is staring at my hand, pumping your dick?” A twitch of said dick answered her. “Don’t you get excited when you think about sucking the breastmilk out of other women, perhaps even your own sisters when they start producing it? Would you like that? Meeting more women to drink milk from, while they masturbate your tiny dick?”  
   
Suddenly, the little prince groaned into her breast and his dick started twitching wildly. Jon sunk into his surrogate mother as she continued pumping his cock, making him ride out his orgasm. With a smile and a sleepy nod, Jon began dozing off into his Elia's tits, and he was able to hear a few final words because Lyanna screamed out her orgasm, keeping him awake a little bit longer.  
   
“That can be arranged.”  
   
He fell asleep with a smile on his face.


End file.
